


Got to Get You (Back) into My Life

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, idk how to explain it, minor language, there is changing of certain facts and such and there is an alternate universe involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bianca is overworked, underpaid, and nobody seems to value her opinion. A minor car accident ends her up in a hospital, but a very strange one. This doesn't look like any of the hospitals in her area, or her era, for that matter.
Relationships: George Harrison/Original Character(s), John Lennon & Original Character(s), Paul McCartney & Original Character(s), Ringo Starr & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Got to Get You (Back) into My Life

“Hi, I requested some books, I’m here to pick them up.”

“Name, please?”

“Jordan Silver.”

Bianca went towards the stacks of requested books on the cart and leafed through the tags with names inserted in the pages of the top books, adjusting her two-toned brown glasses that she refused to get properly adjusted. She found the stack with his name; a few Stephen King novels and a recipe book. She picked it up and slid it to him across the service desk.

“Can I have your card, please?”

He handed it over, giving an odd smirk. 

“It sounds different when a woman says my name all disappointed.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to say it more disappointedly next time.” she passed the card back over to him, trying not to roll her eyes.

“Have a nice day.” she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

It was a nearly painfully boring Sunday. Faint light peered in through the windows, and the near-overcast sky promised rain later. 

The library closed at six and there was about an hour until then. Most patrons had already left for supper, and there were very few of them scattered across the seating spaces. It didn’t appear like they would be needing any help soon, so Bianca tried to maximize the remaining time by doing some classwork.

But the universe didn’t seem to want to let her.

Her roommate and friend from high school, Chloe, was texting her periodic updates on what she was making for supper and what had happened during her outing on Saturday, and periodic meant every two minutes. 

Her mom needed to send updates for this week on what she and Bianca’s aunt had been doing lately.

Those she could manage. The ones from her dad she usually couldn’t. And today she didn’t. 

“Hi, Bianca.”

“Hey, Dad. How are you doing?”

“Things are going ok. A little crazy at work lately. How’s studying?”

“It’s going. I’m trying to get stuff done now before I go home.”

“What’s your GPA right now?”

“Uh… 3.4?”

No response from his end yet.

“You know, your grandfather had a 3.7 at this point when he was in school. Other family members did too. Are you sure that you could get a good job with grades like that?”

Bianca clenched her pencil, swore internally, then nearly threw her cell phone across the room.   
  


_ I’m on the merit list, for Christ’s sake! Nearly there to the Honor’s List! Can’t that be enough for you? I’m only at this college because-- _

She breathed deeply. No point in freaking out in the library.

Her phone buzzed again.

“Well, you keep working at it, honey. Your mom and I are going out in a little bit, so I have to let you go. You get those grades up and have a nice evening.”

“Yeah, you too.”

She looked upwards at the remaining time. Couldn’t she turn her phone to do not disturb mode for the remaining thirty minutes…?

**********

Bianca tried opening the front door carefully, hoping to have a few minutes of quiet. But that was not to happen.

One of her other roommates, Molly, an Art History major a year or so younger than her, sprang upon her almost immediately.

“Hey! How was work?!” she spoke exaggeratedly near constantly, dragging out the “Y” sound in her greeting.

“Um, it was okay. H-”   
  


“Good to hear! Listen. I know that Mondays are  _ busy _ with a capital B for ya, but I have this  _ huge _ test on Friday and I  _ know  _ you’ve taken the class before because it’s part of your minor, so you’re helping me study, yeah?”

Bianca narrowed her eyes slightly, trying really hard to not release her inward groan. Molly was using a familiar tone of voice where she was pretending to ask a question or for permission but was really telling you to just do the thing in question.

“Uh, yeah, sure. No problem.”

Molly flashed a smile. “Thaaaanks!” she gave an unwarranted hug before skipping off to resume her movie, which appeared to be I, Robot. 

Bianca gritted her teeth before walking into the kitchen to see the promised pot of chili that Chloe had been texting her about. Chloe herself was sitting at the table, popping some gum and sketching something absentmindedly. 

“Hey, nice sketch.” Bianca commented with a smile as she sat down her bowl. 

“Oh, thanks! It’s not finished though, but you know how it is. I’m thinking of trying some oil paints when I transfer it to canvas.”

“Can I take a closer look at it?”

Chloe passed it over. It looked like the viewpoint from one of the windows at their high school back in Milwaukee.

“Wow, this looks pretty good since you’re doing it from memory. It would do great in oil, but watercolours could look good too.”

“Really? I’ll think about it, thanks.”

Bianca passed the sketchbook back over. “Thanks again for the chili, by the way.”

“Oh, it’s no problem.”

Chloe allowed her a moment to eat.

“And speaking of art…”

Bianca looked up at her, having spaced out for a moment.

“There’s gonna be some mini exhibition on pop art starting on Tuesday, and I heard from Molly that June from Visual Arts is having her birthday party right after she goes there, and she’s invited all of us. We should totally go!”

Bianca knew she didn’t mean it, but Chloe looked as if her dark brown eyes were boring straight into Bianca’s dark green ones, daring her to disagree. She did know that she wasn’t doing it intentionally. Hopefully. But she feared not saying yes.

“...Sure thing, sounds like fun. What time is it at?”

“The plan is to be at the exhibit at six, but she wanted to go for a drink before that at a place nearby at five, so we should be there at 4:45 or something like that. It’s best to be early.”

Bianca suppressed a scream. Her classes ended at 4:00 that day, and it took ten minutes to walk from campus to their apartment! But she couldn’t say no now…

“Alright. Sounds good.” she forced a smile before resuming her meal.

After doing her dishes (thankfully Chloe had done the dishes from when she was cooking), she went to her room. 

The clouds were far more grey than they were earlier, with a few drops falling down occasionally. Nothing better than going for a walk in this weather… but first she had some laundry to fold. And there was nothing better than putting on a record while doing something like that. 

_ Goodbye, Yellow Brick Road _ was tempting, resting at the top of the pile of vinyls, its cover glinting in the light of the incandescent light bulb. Frank Sinatra was also alluring, but Dolly Parton didn’t seem right at the moment…

Bianca suddenly stopped upon one.  _ Abbey Road… _

Why not.

Bianca slipped it from its cover and placed it upon the turntable, gently lifting the needle onto the surface. “Come Together” started to waft through the small dimensions of the room. She inhaled and smiled. When she was in the mood for  _ The Beatles _ , there wasn’t anything better. She set about the autonomous task of folding, her mind more focused on the music than anything else.

Upon rolling together one of her last pairs of socks to the tune of “Oh! Darling”, Chloe suddenly flopped on a clear side of her bed.

“Je-sus, don’t do that! You startled me!” she lightly swatted Chloe’s arm with the socks.

“‘S not my fault that you got so zoned in.” Chloe retorted. She listened to the music for a moment, getting a sly grin on her face.

“I thought you _didn’t_ _like_ The Beatles.”

Bianca huffed. “I didn’t say that, I said that I don’t mind them. It’s not like I’d die for them or something.”

“Uh-huh. And yet why do you have their records?”

Bianca stuck out her tongue. “I happen to like the ones I have.”

“You  _ do _ know that I’m just bugging you, right?”

“...Whatever. What did you come in here for, anyhow?”

“Oh, just wanted to let you know that Lauren texted saying that she and Andrew wanted to ask you about something.”

“Why doesn’t she ever just message me? It’s not like she needs an intermediary.”

“I dunno, she’s weird like that when she’s hanging out with some of her friends. I just wanted to let you know that since it looks like you’ll be going out for a walk soon.” Chloe nodded her head in the direction of the window. The rain was gentle yet audible, somehow fitting with the last seconds of “Octopus’s Garden”.   
  


“Oh. Well, thanks.”

“And do you still want to watch  _ The Flash  _ later?”

“If you’ll watch The Addams Family.” 

“Of course, it’s part of the deal.” they nodded affirmatively at each other and Chloe rolled off the bed and out the door.

Gently lifting the needle from the record and stopping the turntable, Bianca snagged her earbuds from her bedside table and snagged her umbrella from her closet. She put on her raincoat, which was a gift that was given to her by her grandfather a short while before he passed away, in her favorite shade of mustard yellow. She thanked her lucky stars every day that it still fit properly. Glancing back quickly, she twirled out the open door.

The rain was still gentle, and didn’t seem like it would get any harder. The sky was already somewhat dark as it turned to a later hour in the evening. Bianca noted the time as she picked her playlist for walks- it was close to eight already, so she figured she’d better stay in well lit areas.

She made sure to keep her music low enough so she’d still be able to hear around her, but thankfully it was a quiet enough night that the rain provided a nice backdrop to her music once again. The growls of passing cars were few and far between. 

Bianca let her thoughts consume her mind once again.

_...god, am I really such a pushover? I have tests and assignments due this week, why did I ever agree to those things? Am I that much of a doormat? Or do I just- no, no. I don’t have bad friends. At least, I don’t think so. It kind of is the right thing to do to help them out and go with them to places even if it’s personally inconveniencing. I think so, anyway. _

_ … _

  
  


_ Sometimes I wish I could run straight to my dad and get after him for all those times he gets after me for everything. I get good grades! It’s not like getting an 84 on a test is an automatic failure here, geez. Sorry that I’m not like you, with your 97 overall average, and not like Grandpa who got the highest honours every single year! Yeah, I miss him too. A whole lot. But why do I have to be so much like him anyway? I loved him, and I still do, and yeah yeah big family history of being alumni of big fancy universities overseas, but like he even said stuff like “do you whatever you want when you grow up”, not “be an anthropologist just like everyone because I said so”! _

_...If I’m so mad about this, then why do I do what he says anyway…? Because he’s funding it? Well, that’s probably part of it. I can’t stand the thought of him disapproving of me. When I talked to him about doing journalism or biology or going to the same music school that Oliver’s at right now, he just gave me this look… and I hate it when he does that. I don’t even think that he spoke to me for the rest of any of those days. _

_ And then mom. God. I don’t know what she really thinks, maybe she wanted me to also go into law. I wouldn’t have minded that! But she’d act all friggin weird too, when I’d suggest something or when Dad would insist upon this stuff she’d hum and sigh and CLEARLY be upset but she wouldn’t ever say anything! Just plaster on a smile and act like it’s all fine! And then she nearly kicks out Aunty Ruby for some stupid reason… _

Her thoughts swirled in her head like a cyclone, brewing like the clouds overhead, only being suddenly interrupted by being splashed by a puddle from a passing car that she nearly stepped in front of.

Bianca blinked once or twice, realizing she’d walked a long way, and that she didn’t know when her two hour long playlist had ended. 

Bianca loved the dark, and there was an ideal view out for her right now, the sky being a dark indigo and the streetlights being a faint amber. But it was a Sunday after all, and it wouldn’t be a good idea to be out for too much longer. Thankfully she knew where she was and she knew a slightly faster alternate route home. She shot a text to Chloe apologizing and saying that they probably wouldn’t be able to watch anything together that night, flipped on another playlist and soldiered on her way home through the rain.

This time around, her head was mostly empty, only acknowledging the tunes filtering in and the memorized way home.

She turned a corner into a residential area. There was a crosswalk she had to take at the end of the road. As she stepped onto the shining grease-like pavement, light flashed in her peripheral vision.  _ Is that a car? Can they s- _

An unstoppable force of metal slammed into her body, not enough to send her flying, but enough to knock her over and send her head colliding into the street.

**********

Consciousness was a piece of dandelion fluff, drifting just out of reach. It brushed against the fingertips of her mind for several minutes…

The first thing she managed to notice and process, with her eyes hardly open, were the walls.

_...Th… they’re flaxen yellow… like the walls of my room when… _

_...Am I in my childhood bedroom?... no, that can’t be right…  _

It wasn’t right by her, but there was a persistent beeping somewhere nearby.

_ Mmm… must be a… _

_...hospital? _

Bianca finally opened her eyes fully, and her surroundings confirmed her thoughts. She had a dull pounding in her head, and everything seemed slightly distant. It was hard to adjust herself to sit up with the soreness and aching in her limbs and torso. The events of the previous night reentered her mind.

_ God, I must have really been hit by a car, it certainly feels like it. _

She blinked a few times, trying to become more adjusted to the room. Her head and neck also felt sore, but she figured that moving it around wouldn’t hurt. When she looked to her left, she saw an IV bag. As she was in a hospital, this would be a normal sight, but it looked like it was from fifty years ago.

Looking at it again, she noticed that its design wasn’t reflected in its age. The thing looked brand new.

Upon looking around again, this wasn’t like any hospital room she’d ever been in. The equipment also had the retro look to it, and there wasn’t nearly as much as she thought there should be. There was also a notable lack of any sort of modern amenities, like a tv or something, which most rooms she’d been in had.

_ The hell kind of hospital is this…? _


End file.
